Basic Straining
Someone forces the teams to go through several difficult obstacles designed to make the campers quit at them. One camper goes too far and ends up being sent to the boathouse by starting a conflict with the "Master Chief." There, they meet up with a non-camper, who is not quite their opposite as first thought. One camper is then shockingly voted off the island under mysterious circumstances. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island", Chris began for the recap of the previous epiode, "The teams were given three challenges that tested their trust in their teammates. The rock-climbing challenge revealed more then Heather's grudge against LeShawna, and Cody got the bad end of a blowfish, courtesy of Lindsay. In the end, Cody's new Pet Squirrel did some strange strategy of it's own and actually sabotaged the Bass team without being noticed! Some other campers got dropped on their butts,Sadie once more failed to get rid of Eva and in the end it was sayonara Justin! So stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet! On Total, Drama, Island!" Following the Intro, the episode finally began. The Episode opened up to show Owen and Geoff 'chilling' near their Cabin, Geoff lounging on the stairs and Owen devouring a can of beans, including the can. As they did so, Harold emerged from the cabin doors, angry. Cody's Squirrel was also nearby, sitting on the stairs next to Geoff, before heading towards the other cabin. "Okay! Who made smores out of my Underwear?!", he was holding up a smore made out of the usual ingredients, but in place of marshmallows was his underwear, in response Geoff and Owen both laughed. Pulling a pair out, Harold tossed it to the side, and landed right infront of Eva. Eva didn't jump, but she did step on it. All three of the guys just looked nearly scared, as Eva did lift her foot and then looked down, and then at Harold with a look that was as if she were about to charge like a bull. Before the attack could be shown, though, the scene shifted to the gopher cabin, as Trent and Duncan were walking out and Cody's Squirrel walked in and jumped onto Cody's chest. "Hey there, Buddy! Thought I lost you there!", Cody greeted his pet with a smile. The Squirrel happily hugged him, and then went onto his shoulder, "Ya know, I really need to give you a name, pal. How about, Flufs?", the Squirrel shook his head no, "Okay, how about Conker?", the Squirrel shrugged and nodded his head, "Great! From now on, you're conker! Now let's go find Heather!" Right when Cody said that, the loudspeakers came on, but it was not Chris. "Listen up, you little cockroaches! I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 09:00 hours!", it was Chef, and he was clearly sounding like a drill sargeant."That means now, soldiers, NOW!" "Stay Here!", Cody then put Conker down on the Bed and walked out, closing the door behind him. Once the door closed, the episode went to win all of the remaining campers were assembled in a line (Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Duncan, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, LeShawna, Sadie, and Eva in that order left to right to be exact) as Chef (dressed in a military outfit, showing his arm's anchor tatoo) used a speaker to make sure to his voice got across loudly to the other campers. "Line up and stand at Attention!", the Chef of the camp commanded, "Ya Call this proper formation?! Feet together!", he then smacked Geoff in the legs with a pointer which of cause got him to put his feet together quickly, "Arms down!", he then smacked Duncan with it, which made Duncan instantly un-cross his arms, "Eyes Forward!", then of course the campers (Cody shown) made sure their eyes were facing forward as was Chef's command, "Head Up!", Chef then used his pointer to tilt Heather's head up, and then repeatedly smacked Harold in the body, face, and head. "Well, this will be a fun day.", Duncan sarcastically commented, which quickly got Chef's attention. "What did you say to me Soldier?", Chef, still in general attitude, yelled back through the speaker he had in his hands. Duncan still retained a sarcastic smirk, though. "Nothing, sir.", he said back with his smirk, which Chef ammazingly didn't comment on. "And you will continue to say nothing, until I tell that you can say somethin!", Chef then began explaining the challenge the campers had to face today, "Today's challenge will not be an easy one, in-fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive!", Owen then laughed which got him hit by Chef's pointer stick. "Dawww! That hurt!", Owen complained, and then Chef went back to what he was previously saying. "My Orders are to make sure that all of the babies infront of me, drop out of my boot camp except one. The Last one standing wins immunity for the team." "Uh, what happened to Chris?", Heather questioned, before Chef turned to face the remaining camps to continue with his explanation. "Rule Number One! You will adress me, as Master Chief! Have you got that?" "Yes Master Chief.", the remaining campers replied, "You will sleep when I tell you to sleep, and you will eat only when I tell you eat! Is that clear?!" "Yes Master Chief!", Trent replied, showing full attention to Chef/Master Chief. "Rule Number Two! When you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the Dock and Ring the Bell!", he then pointed to a bell that was placed at the end of the dock just for this episode, "Which Brings me to Rule Number Three, I'd like to get one quitter before the end of the first day, and that day will not end until someone drops out! Now get your butts down to the beach soldiers, NOW!", the campers then ran screaming to the beach, except Eva just ran. CONFESSIONAL Eva - "So Chef's in charge, huh? Well, I can take it. To be honest, it's about time they come up with something that's more like an actual challenge!" ENDS Following the confesisonal of Eva, Chef had the campers assembled on the beach along with a green canoe and a red canoe, and was about to explain the first challenge of his boot camp. "Listen Up!", he yelled out, "Each team must hold a canoe over their heads, I catch you takin' your hands off the canoe, and you WILL be Eliminated! And no one eats lunch, until someone drops out!", Chef then slightly laughed, "Canoes UP!" With those orders given, the Bass and the Gophers both lifted the canoes up over their heads, the Bass doing so faster primarily thanks to having Eva on their team. "This can't be too hard!", Cody (who is slightly above the ground) said optimistically, and then turned to Heather who was in-front of him, "I get to look at you while I do this, babe!", Heather rolled her eyes. "Cody, I am not your girlfriend." "Maybe not now, but I know you will be!" "Just shut up and hold the canoe up!", Heather sternly replied, Cody, with a smile, followed the orders of his crush. "If anyone quits, you will be DEAD.", Eva warned angrily to the rest of her team, who were (except Sadie due to her anger at Eva), scared. "I won't quit, I mean, this is a piece of cake!", Geoff replied with a smile. "Mmmm, cake!", Owen replied to Geoff's response, thinking of cake. Eva silently turned back around, not paying attention to the conversation anymore. The episode then had a time skip, to show that it was still day time, but now the sun was blazing, heating up everything in the area. The campers were still holding up their canoes, with Sadie starting to lose her grip and LeShawna's stomach growling, regardless, they still managed to somehow hold on to the canoes. "Come on you sissies!", Chef began barking out, "It's only been three hours!" "Well, they did miss lunch day!", Chris said, now shown to be present on the island. "Mmmhmm!", Chef answered back, "Guess they just weren't HUNGRY! Unless someone wants to quit now!", the camera then revealed Chef to be sitting on the Bass Canoe and Chris to be on the Gopher Canoe. Suddenly, Owen's stomach growled, but upon hearing it Eva looked back with a glare that once more showed fire within her eyes, and was of pure anger. Scared for his own Safety, Owen decided to not to. With the Gophers Canoe, Cody once more continued making moves on Heather. "Ya know, theres nobody else that's willing to date you!", Cody whispered to the now once more annoyed Heather. "Cody, if you want to stay in the alliance, just be quiet and help us win this challenge!", Heather whispered back angrily. "Got it, will do Heather!", Cody whispered back. Heather rolled her eyes again ,though, showing annoyance. CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Okay, so I got Dillpickle Chips down, I know not to ever say no to her, but she won't accept that she likes me!", he then takes a few moments to think, "I got it, I'll just focus on lasting through this challenge! She'll dig me for sure!" CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Me and Cody? When hell freezes over and Sharks start flying into space." END The camera then went to the Bass, with Geoff using a fishing rod to reel in Harold's underwear, Owen was laughing, along with Geoff smiling. When Owen nodded with apporval, Geoff 'landed the fish', and ripped off Harold's underwear. Duncan actually smiled and laughed too, watching from the Gopher canoe. "OW!", Harold yelled out as he felt it, even taking his hands off the canoe, "Idiots!", the then put his hands on the canoe again though, before Chef looked down to see what was going on. "IS THERE A PROBLEM DOWN HERE?!", the Master Chief yelled out. "No.", Harold replied, shaking his head as Chef went back up to the top of the Canoe. Time once more passed, and even though it was know Night time the campers were still (with Owen asleep even) holding the canoes. Chef sat on a chair by a small campfire, "Twenty-Five us went into the jungle that night", he spoke, telling a war story, "only five camp back out.", in response Duncan yawned. "What War was that exactly?", he asked with a smile, likely saying it mainly to mess with Chef. "Did I ask you speak?!", Chef replied angrily, "Because I don't remember askin' you to speak!" "No sir, no!", Duncan replied, rolling his eyes, and then he broke into a slight laugh. The cameras then went to Lindsay, who was struggling to keep the canoe up. "Guys? I can't do this anymore!", Lindsay then removed her hands from the canoe and began tiredly walking to the bell, "I have no feeling left in my arms." "Well, we finally got ourselves a Quitter!", Chef said with a sadistic smile on his face. Eva was smirking at this, happy to see the Gophers finally about to lose. "Lindsay, come back here NOW!", Heather commanded, but Lindsay didn't listen, and continued walking to the Bell. Her head knocked onto it to ring it, announcing that she had become the first quitter of the boot camp. Just then, the Gophers collasped carrying their canoe while the Bass happily tossed theirs away (except Sadie who was frowning). "Listen here", Chef told Lindsay with a hand on her shoulder", you have nothing to be ashamed of...", he then took out his megaphone and yelled in her face, " Except being a little baby who let your team down!!", he then turned to the campers still in the challenge, "As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall! Dinner is served!" "There is a God!", Owen proclaimed, smiling at hearing the food was finally served. The Episode then cut to the Mess Hall, where the campers were assembled along with Chef and Chris. "Alright Maggots, open ya ears!", Chef began, "You've got ten minutes to eat before night trainin' begins so get to it!", most of the campers were unhappy with hearing Night Training, not liking that part at all. "Um, Yo Chief!", LeShawna began, "Where the Heck's the Food!" "You're looking at it.", Chef pointed to the Trash cans in the room, with a sadistic tone of voice. Owen of course opened the can first. "This is just left overs from this mornings breakfast", Owen pointed out. "Damn Right! When you're at War, you take what you can get!" "There is No God.", Heather said in response to having to eat Garbage. Owen however, took one piece out from the Trash can he had opened, and actually ate and chewed it. "Well, I see you've got this under control", Chris said to Chef/Master Chief, "I'm off to Craft Services,coming?" "Serve me up some of that!", Chef and Chris then both walked out of the Mess Hall, leaving the campers to themselves. As the Campers (most) went to get the food, it was of course Heather who wasn't have any of it. "Okay, I am like NOT eating that!", she angrily said as she tossed her plate to the ground. "If Heather's not doing it, I'm not!", Cody then also dropped his plate to the ground. Heather rolled her eyes at this remark, but of course didn't say anything else about. Duncan however had just finished talking with laughter with Geoff and Owen, and then with a smirk the two walked over as Duncan a glass of orange liquid over to Harold. "Hey, Harold?", Duncan opened with to get Harold's attention, "They felt really bad about the whole underwear fishing incident, here, we found you some Apple Juice!", Duncan then handed Harold the glass, which he took into his hands. "Thanks.", Harold replied, without questioning why they were doing this, and actally drank the liquid that was in the cup, within seconds he spit it out though, disgusted by it, "That's not Juice!" "Oh-Oh, my mistake dude, we must have confused it with the kitchen grease!", Duncan reponded, him and Geoff both slightly laughing. "Ya know, Harold's probably gonna get back at you someday, Duncan.", Trent said, coming in from behind Duncan. "Oh please Trent, you know you like me for this.", Duncan replied with a wink. Trent didn't really reply, he just blushed and looked nervously back at Duncan. Then, Bridgette walked over to Geoff, also to begin conversation, "You know, you are being very mean to Harold for practically nothing!", Bridgette said to Geoff, not very happy with his recent antics against the Dweeb of the Team. Geoff actually felt a bit guilty, since Bridgette was now calling him out. "Aw, come on! I mean, I'm just having a little fun, besides, it's not that bad!" "Well, I know I can't really stop this", Bridgette said back, "Just don't be going TOO Far in this, alright?" "Anything for you, Bridge.", Geoff replied back with a smile, and Bridgette smiled back. The Camera then went to outside of the Mess Hall, with the Unknown Figure from the three previous episodes looking right into the Mess Hall, specifically at Cody who was standing right next to Heather and clearly flirting with her to no avail. The figure smiled wickedly and very sadistically before the Episode cut to the next challenge that the campers were to face. It was a dance to music that can't really be identified, and the dance itself was very similar to the dance of Thriller made by Michael Jackson. infact, it pretty much was. As Chef performed it on a platform, the campers (even Lindsay for some reason), did it. This went for numerous times, until the radio was turned off by Duncan, much to the relief of the others. This of course angered Chef. "Duncan, the hell are you doing?", Trent asked, showing concern. "One of us drops out, and it's over for the day", Duncan replied, crossing his arms and looking up at Chef. "We're done", Chef angrily shouted, "When I say we're done, now drop and give me Twenty!", rolling his eyes Duncan dropped to ground and began doing push-ups, "Anyone else got somethin to say?" "Yeah, is Mayonaise an Instrument?", Owen asked, to which Chef and the other campers looked at him with expressions that were quite stupified. "What the hell kinda quesiton is that?", Chef said back before the Episode cut to the campers back at the Mess Hall for the next part of the Challenge. As they, team seperated, sat the two tables, Chef stood to explain this challenge to them. "For your next challenge, you will complete a three-hundred word essay about how much you love me", Chef finished with his wicked smile then finished with his General like yell, "Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge, will be eliminated!", following that, the cameras went to clock as it went from 1 o' clock, to 3 o'clock, and then showed the campers, extremely tired from writing their Essays. Many of them showed dark circles under their eyes, and many of them struggled to stay awake. Harold was writing when Chef came in to pick his up, and was dissappointed when he did. "Crap!", Harold said as he put his head down on the table. Chef was then shown to pick up the rest of the bass, and then starting the Gophers he picked up Duncan's paper and read it. "I love Master Chief Hatchet", Chef read, "Because he is very very very very very very very very very very very very very very", then he realized the truth and stopped, "This is just one sentence with five pages of 'very's' inbetween!" "It's three hundred words exactly", Duncan replied with a smirk, "You can count them if you don't believe me.", Chef then saw that both Trent and Sadie were asleep, and banged his head on the Gopher's table, "You two slackers, are out!", "Rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0:500 hours!", as Chef then left the Mess Hall, the campers (miserably) got up from the benches, with Geoff and Bridgette smiling at eachother as they did so, of course. Suddenly, the cameras went back to Conker, who was running around the Gopher's cabin, and actually having a rave party with the other small wildlife of the Island, including Praire Dogs, Beavers, Chipmunks, a Loon, Ducks, and the small cute little birds of the island. They were all parting, with of course a guarding Deer outside to check for campers if they were coming back. It was right there that Conker, dancing near the window, looked out and saw the Unknown figure, creating something that looked like a slingshot and getting rocks together. He focused on it and even went up to the window to see, and became suspicious, though soon enoug the Deer, using hooves, alerted them to the campers returning to the cabin and the party disbanded, Conker returned to curling into a ball onto Cody's bed as the party's evidence was cleared up. Soon Enough, though still night time, the remaining campers in the challenge (Heather, Cody, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Owen, and Eva) were assembled with Chef present, before them was an obstacle course filled with mud, a small wall climb, robe jumps, tire ring jumps, and swinging axes. "You will all run this obstacle course until you can ALL complete it, in under one minute.", Chef explained, then finished as he spoke the rest to Duncan, "Am I makin' myself clear?" "Crystal", Duncan in response to Chef/Master Chief. "If you lose this for us", Heather warned Duncan, "You're life will completely and total miserable, got it?" "It already is, Sweetheart.", Duncan saracstically remarked. "GO MAGGOTS, GO!", Chef called out, in a panic, all of the campers then started running through the obstacle course. At the start of the course, most of them were able to make it over the wall and make it to the next part, though Owen got stuck within one of the tire rings. When it came to the swinging axes, Geoff and LeShawna were shown to make it through as Cody went through the rope swing with Bridgette. Harold however, was the last to cross over the wall, and fell directly into the wall, swallowing much of the wet med used for the ground. As Duncan ran past him, Harold actually puked out much of the mud. "Yo, General crazy!", Duncan said, "The Bass have a little problem here." "Too...much....mud!", Harold cried out, caughing from the mud he had swallowed. "Ring the Bell and report to the infirmary!", Chef said as he picked Harold up, "You're tour of duty is finished.", Eva who had just got to the Ropes, shook her head in dissappointment. "Wow, Poor Guy", Duncan said to Geoff who was now standing near him. "Back on the Course, Soliders, NOW!", Chef commanded, Geoff then ran back onto the course, but Duncan stood there and continued smirking, "One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon!" "I look forward to it, Sir!", Duncan added in with a smirk and salute. The Episode then showed the campers going through the course again, with Eva easily going over the wall, while Owen's weight brought it down into the mud. Geoff fell into the mud after the tires, while Cody tripped and fell into the mud. Heather got stuck on the rope swing, while Duncan saw Eva begin to actually sink in the Mud at the at the swinging axes. "Fallen Soldier, I salute you!", Duncan said as he crawled, but was eventually stopped by Chef/Master Chief. "You just bought yourself twenty more push-ups!", Chef announced. "Thank you!", Duncan replied, even kissing Chef on the nose for laughs. At this point, Chef lost it and growled in complete and total anger as if he were a male version of Eva. The remaining campers each just looked on, many of them with their eyes widened. "Looks like Duncan pushed Chief a little too far". Geoff whispered. "Yep.", Owen replied back. Chef's reply came in a quiet and ominous tone of voice, "One night solitary confinement... in the boathouse", following those words, everyone except Duncan and even Eva gasped. "Big deal. How scary can it be?", Duncan had a tone that pretty much meant he was sure that it wasn't going to be scary, not even moved by Eva showing shock. Soon enough, Duncan found himself alone in a room filled with Harpoons, shark jaws, fishing equipmeant, sharp objects, a few small boats, and other similar objects. "I should've just kept my big mouth shut." The episode then cut to outisde the Gopher cabin, where the Unknown Figure was looking through the bushes. This time though, she stepped out to reveal high heels of pink colour, with top parts similar to courtney's shoes but they were actual High Heels instead of wedges, and the Camera panned up tanned legs to the point that it reached a short pink skirt, with a darker pink jacket covering a white-shirt, and also a light pink scarf. Long Blonde hair under a pink french hat and Blue eyes then came up along with the face of the girl last seen in the eighth episode. With an evil smirk, the girl prepared for the next morning, hiding behind the Gopher cabin, and even carrying her frying pan with her for safety. She easily managed to walk through the campgrounds, and eventually made it to the boat-house, and with her smirk she knew what she was going to do. CONFESSIONAL The Girl - Has a slightly russian accent, "Okay, so I have to say, this show is quite interesting, and it's the one I should have been on in the first place! I mean, I'm tired of that other stupid show, with that Black Heathen and those stupid failures in life! So, I'm going to stay on this show, permanately!" ENDS The Episode then goes to the girl opening the door, but staying where only her shape and eyes could be made out, and Duncan was whistling while mopping the floor when he noticed this. "Hello, Duncan.", she greeted in a sinister tone of voice. "Who the heck are you?", Duncan asked, of course not knowing who the girl was. "Someone who knows how you could stick it to Master Chief.", the girl answered, "I know where he and Chris keep their food at, and I'll tell you." "If?" "If nothing." "Oh no, there's gotta be a catch to this." "There is no catch, I swear, other than me going with you, of course." "Would you mind at least telling me what the heck your name is then?", Duncan asked, still confused as to who the girl was, it was then that she stepped out of the Shadows, showing in the dark of the night what she looked like to him. "I'm Veronica Artemyeva", she revealed, "Famed Actress, Super Model, and Minor Singer from Russia." CONFESSIONAL Duncan - "Okay, so that chick's on this show now? The girl that is only famous cuz she's rich and banged with some dude? Great, and just when I thought Chef was bad. Ah well, she's willing to help me get back at Chef so what the heck?" ENDS The Episode then went to show both Veronica and Duncan sneaking up to Chris and Chef's personal tent in bushes, they stopped at a certain distance, and then popped their heads up, smirking at eachother, they then entered the tent, slowly crawling by a table, making sure Chris and Chef did not see either of them. Both of them managed to reach the fridge, and even open it without Chris or Chef noticing. "Twent of us went into the Jungle that Night", Chef told Chris as Veronica and Duncan put the food from the Fridge into a bag , "Only Five came back out." "Just dont get us caught.", Veronica warned Duncan with a whisper. "I won't", Duncan whispered back with a smirk, putting actual good food into the bag. "I mean, come on!", Chris said back to Chef, "I, am NOTHING, without my stubble!" "Amen Brother!", Chef said right back. "You sure you wanna go through with this?", Duncan asked with a smirk to Veronica. "Of course I do!", the girl replied right back in whisper, "I've far more scheming things before.", she then smirked, and put a dead Gopher in the fridge, "Here's a little gift for the two.", Duncan smirked in approval at Veronica's idea. Duncan took one last thing from the Fridge before he and Veronica both made off with the food. Duncan and Veronica both carried the food to the camp, but of course Veronica ran back to the bushes where she was hiding before rather than into the cabins, keeping her existence hidden from the other contestants. Following this, all of the campers were hungrily eating the actual food. Owen for instance was eating strawberry jelly, happily. "Mmm!", he then looked down at his feet, "I think I have jungle rot from that obstacle course!" "Ew, Owen, we're eating here!?", Lindsay replied, grossed out by Owen's comment. Cody was also quickly devouring many of the sugary foods, giving little to anyone. "I gotta say, Chef comes up with pretty cliche War Stories", Bridgette commented, "And he is like, totally crazy!" "Girl", LeShawna said back, "These nails were not meant for combat trainin', know what I'm sayin'?" "I know what you mean, If I wanted to join the army, I would've.", Bridgette replied back. Suddenly, Harold lifted the sheets, and saw that a smiley face in peanut butter had been drawn onto his sheets. "Aw come on guys! Gross!", he commented. "Now see? That's a waste of good peanut butter!", Duncan exclaimed as he and Geoff laughed over the smiley face. It then went back to Cody devouring numerous icecreams and other sweets, while Heather and Conker also enjoyed their own meals. Outside, Veronica was eating the food she had taken on her own. "Well, this is looking up to be a very, entertaining summer!", she said to herself, "Best part? No NaTasha!", she then laughed maniacally. As she then burped, she then looked out back at the cabin, and even took out Binoculars, looking right at Cody with an evil glare. She then went back in though, when Geoff and Bridgette walked outside together. "So, you wanna talk to me?", Bridgette asked, curious. "Yeah, I do. I do all the time!", Geoff revealed. "You do?" "Totally! You gotta be like, the best girl here! I dig ya, Bridge." "That's so, sudden, but cute.", Bridgette smiled. "It is? Ha, I thought that wasn't gonna work." "Well, it kinda does.", Bridgette and Geoff then finally had their first Kiss. Of course, Veronica and Harold both looked at this. Veronica rolled her eyes, while Harold gasped and glared at this, likely planning something for later. Just then, Chef/Master Chief spoke using the intercom system: "Attention remaining boot camp recruits: the next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 07:00 hours. And if I catch the sucker that took my dessert, your ass is mine!" The following morning, was the final challenge. For the Bass Eva, Owen, and Geoff were in against the Gopher's Heather, Cody, and Duncan. Veronica was watching from nearby, keepping on her sinister and sadistic grin. The Final Challenge was to hang upside down from a tree, and Chef of course was explaining what the campers were feeling. "What you experiencing, is an anicent form of torture", Chef explained, "By now the blood has begun rushin' to ya head. The next stage, is nausiea, followed by dizzyness and a flushed appearance, and the blood begins to pool in ya eyes, and of course don't forget the final-", Duncan then couldn't take in anymore and fell from the tree. "One down, two to go.", Eva commented, speaking of how only Heather and Cody were now against her bass. When Duncan lied on the ground, he was practically unconscious, but smiling. Bridgette ran up to him (despite being on the other team), to check up on him. "It's okay, he's alright!", Bridgette called out, seeing that Duncan was just dizzy for the moment but still alive. Trent was happy to hear this, and smiled. The others in then put up their arms to hold on better, except for Heather and Owen. Owen because he couldn't reach, and Heather for other reasons. "Ow, come on!", Owen struggled to hold on better, panting and sweating, "I, can't, reach!", he then suddenly farted, and then laughed at what his body had just done. Heather then became officially finished with the challenge, too annoyed by the farts of Owen. "Okay that's it, I'm done!", she then got off from the tree, landing on her feet, though once she began walking away, Owen fell from the tree and landed on her. Heather's angry complains were muffled due to this, as she banged on the ground repeatedly, once Owen stood up though she was heard, "Off of me you big Oxe!", she then got up and angrily stormed away from Owen. "Sorry!", Owen pleaded. The scene then went to the Gopher cabin, with Conker still alone in the room. He looked out the window and saw that Veronica was nearing her big time, and was not going to let her sabotage Cody in the challenge. To stop her, he knew what he had to do, and from seemingly nowhere he got an axe, and repeatedly started hitting the door with it. Eventually, he made a whole in it big enough to jump through, and made his break for it. Back at the challenge, things were reaching the end. Geoff was beginning to feel the pressure and symptoms that Chef had mentioned before, and was not going to stand much more. Cody and Eva, on the other hand, were surprisingly and unsurprisingly doing well in the challenge. "Ugh", Geoff groaned, "I can't...take...much...more!" "Come on Geoff, you can do it!", Bridgette cheered. "No, I can't!", Geoff exclaimed, and he fell from the tree leaving it as Cody against Eva. "Cody, do NOT Fail!", Heather warned, angrily. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" "Don't get your hopes up, Heather.", Eva suddenly said, "He will never win." Suddenly, right then, Veronica walked up though was still out of sight from Chef/Master Chief. A Wicked smirk on her face, she aimed her slingshot from earlier right at Cody, and she had a rock as ammo. "Well, Cousin, time for you to fail, once more!", Veronica laughed, "As Always!", as Veronica started to take aim, Conker saw what she was about to do and gasped. Determined to not let Veronica cheat the Bass to victory, Conker ran up to Veronica and kicked her in the back. The Force shot the rock right in a direction that it nearly hit Chef, and sent Veronica tumbling out of the bushes into the sight of not only him but the other campers. "What the?!", Chef exclaimed at the rock nearly hitting him sqaure in the face but missing his head, he and the other campers (save Duncan who already knew) turned and gasped when they looked at where the rock came from, and as Veronica stood up. "What the hell was that, a......", she then noticed that she was in view of the other campers, "Oh...heheh....hello there. I'm Veronica Artemyeva, Actress, Super Model, and Minor Singer! Nice to meet all of you!", she then put on a fake smile. Everyone else looked on in surprise except Duncan and Eva. Of course, Lindsay was more happy than the others to see the celebrity, but Cody was more angry. "Oh lordy, just kill me now.", LeShawna commented, looking up at the sky. Chef however, walked over to Veronica, also puzzled with her appearance. "I am Sorry, Ms Russian Lady", Chef spoke to her in his General voice, "but I thought we told you five thousand times already, you aren't on this show!" "I am aware of that, Master Chief", Veronica replied, "but in the time I've been sneaking around here, I called my parents, and they got the producers to get me a job, making into a third Main Staff Member for this Season!", at this even Chef became stunned, and the campers gasped. "Ooooh Yay!", Lindsay excitedly squeeled, Heather was even surprised with this. CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Veronica?! VERONICA?!", 'She's like, the most spoiled girl you could ever meet! I should know, I'm her cousin! It's like whenever I'm about to be happy, she comes in and ruins it! Well ya know what? I'm not gonna let her do it this time!" CONFESSIONAL Heather - "I can't, believe, Veronica is on the show. I mean, she's the person that inspired me to be the way I am today and make sure I became on top at School!" END Suddenly, a loud thud was heard from the tree, and this brought everyone's attention back to the two competing, or one, as Eva had actually succumbed to the Blood Rush and fallen from the tree, making Cody the official winner of the challenge. "Well.....that's a twist.", Bridgette said, looking down at Eva's defeat. Veronica pouted, since Cody had just won the challenge. Cody was then being carried by his team members, who were cheering since he had won them the challenge. As they all cheered happily for their victory, Chef (along with an unhappy Veronica), were suddenly there. "Cody!", Chef called out, stopping the Gophers, and Cody did get down to speak with him, with him saluting, "Congratulations, Solidier, I'd go to war with you anytime." "Gee, thanks! I'll remember that when planning my future!", Cody replied, a bit nervously, then walking away. Chef kept up the salute. "You do that solidier!", Chef then got a single tear from his eye, "You do that!" With the Gophers continuing their Cheer, the Episode then finally went to the Campfire ceremony, for the Bass. All of the remaining Bass members were gathered for their next ceremony, with Chef (still in Chief uniform) and Veronica standing behind them. Infront of them was Chris, once more having the plate of Marshmallows in his hands. "I only have five marshmallows on my plate", Chris opened the ceremony with, "and these again, represent whether or not you stay in the game!", "Now, you've all cast your votes, so if I do not call your name, you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and go home! And ya can't come back! EV-ER.", once more everyone of the Bass but Bridgette, Eva, and Sadie seemed worried, "Sadie", Chris called out, and Sadie got her marshmallow, "Geoff!" "Yes!", Geoff said as he got up to get his marshmallow, Bridgette smiled happily. "Owen!" "Woo-hoo!", the large boy then got his marshmallow. Now at the bottom three, tensions were just starting to get high, but of course not many were worried at all, until of course the next name was called, "Eva.", once her name was called, everyone save Eva herself was confused. Bridgette became worried, as now it was her or Harold that would leave. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night.", Chris then had his pause, with Harold smirking which only worried Bridgette even more, and this even worried Geoff, but once the name of the final person who was safe was called it all ended, "Harold." "Yes!", Harold said as he ran up to his marshmallow. Everyone except him, and Veronica gasped. "What?!", both Geoff and Bridgette said as Bridgette was revealed to have been Voted Off. "You guys voted me off, but not Harold? I thought you guys like hated him!", Bridgette exclaimed, talking to her team. "I did NOT vote for you Bridgette! I swear!", Sadie exclaimed, saddended by the loss she was facing, "I would never do that to a friend, ever!" "Bridge, I know for a fact that three votes went straight for Harold!", Geoff exclaimed. However, with a snap of Chris' fingers, Chef came in and pushed both Geoff and Sadie to the ground, and then both of the main hosts took Bridgette by the arms, escorting her to the boat of losers. "Aw man, this sucks!", Geoff said as Bridgette was taken to her boat ride home. Once thrown in the boat, Bridgette stood, and Geoff and Sadie both ran up to the edge of the dock as the boat began to leave. "Bridgette, I'll always be thinking of you!", Geoff yelled out as he waved to Bridgette. "Aww, I'll be thinking of you too, Geoff!", Bridgette yelled back. "See you when this over, Bridge!", Geoff then called out again. "I'll miss you too, Bridgette!", Sadie replied, sounding just like when Katie got voted off. "I'll miss both of you guys!", Bridgette called back, "Byee!", the episode then went to Harold, roasting a marshmallow, which burnt to be pure black. As he looked up, clips replayed of all the pranks that Geoff and friends played on him this episode, and then: CONFESSIONAL Harold - Has ballot box on his lap, and uses a screw driver to open it up, "You guys think you're so funny'", he then took the old votes from the box and from his shirt got new ones, "let's see how you like it when someone messes with your love life.", he then placed the new votes in the box. ENDS The episode then came to Harold, still where he was prior, now having a sinister grin on his face as he looks towards the camera. "Yes!", he suddenly said, keeping his sinister grin on. As the flames around the marshmallow went out, the episode faded out to the credits. Trivia *This is the episode that finally reveals Veronica as the mysterious figure on the island. *This is the second episode where Conker affects something in the major plot of the episode in a row. *This is Bridgette's elimination and the episode that completes the Geoff and Bridgette relationship.